Second meeting
by whenwillyouleave
Summary: Nancy meets Mick Devlin……..again. Set before Danger Down Under
1. The meeting

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I just got the idea and jotted it down. I'm not exactly a fan of Ned but I had to be loyal to him, you might be wondering the reason for it so……actually this fanfic is just how I thought Nancy and Mick Devlin's second meeting would have been (In the super mysteries) in **_**Danger Down Under**_** (the book in which Nancy goes to Australia to solve a case for Mick's friend) it's given that Nancy had met him at a friend's wedding ceremony.**

**In the file **_**Swiss Secrets**_**, Nancy, Bess and George go to Europe where they meet an Australian, Mick Devlin. He and Nancy have some rocking romance (of course ;-) so Mick follows Nancy to Rome, then to Greece in the files **_**Rendezvous In Rome**_** and **_**Greek Odyssey**_**. In Greece Mick proposes Nancy!! Of course our dear old Nancy refuses him (sigh) she had to do this? (Once more) it broke my heart…….**

Nancy was standing at the drinks' table. She had just given her best wishes to her friend and her husband. The newlywed couple looked a picture of happiness. Nancy couldn't help thinking of the day when she and Ned would get married.

Nancy got her drink and was about to move away from the table when she heard a voice, "Nancy Drew! I can't believe it!" she looked behind her shoulder and instantly froze. The voice belonged to a person none other than Mick Devlin! She paled at first but when she remembered the times she had spent with him in Europe, the color began to set in her cheeks.

He still looked the same. True, his tan had gotten deeper but he was the same blond haired and green eyed Mick Devlin she knew. His face wore a broad grin and his eyes were twinkling with happiness. Evidently, he was happy to see her.

"Hey Drew! Lost your tongue?" he asked

"errrr…….I was just….errr…you know…" she was mentally cursing herself for stammering like that.

"errrr…….I was just….errr…you know..what?" he imitated her, green eyes now dancing with merriment.

Even in her confused state, she couldn't help smiling, "well! You can't blame me. You just appear out of the blue, scare the wits out of me and when I'm trying to collect myself, you start joking" she complained.

He pretended to be hurt, "that's how you greet an old friend?"

"Well! You were the one who started this. So how about going to the formalities: how are you Mr. Devlin" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him coyly.

"Who needs to be formal?" with that he enveloped her in a bear hug. A few shivers ran down her spine, as she returned the hug, breathing in the familiar scent of cologne.

When they broke apart, he said,"it's a pity mom and dad couldn't come, they would have loved to meet you"

"ummmm…." Was all she could manage for his hand which had been resting by her side now reached forward, brushed a strand of hair across her forehead and put it behind her ear, "You know, you still look gorgeous and I'm still crazy about you" saying this, he inched closer.

As soon as Nancy realized what was happening, she backed away before he could try any moves on her. "Mick ……listen Mick…I have a boyfriend and I love him a lot…I just…just can't do this to him" her voice had changed into a desperate whisper "I'm really sorry, Ned is the guy I love….I can't deceive him" with that she was gone….leaving a disappointed Mick behind.

**AHH!!(sigh) poor Mick! You know I love him and hate Ned but I had to do this to him(another sigh) **

**Well! Hope you like it. Now hit that lovely review button below and tell me whether you like it or not.**


	2. Mick's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. The redhead in front of me was NANCY DREW! THE Nancy drew, MY Nancy drew: The girl of my dreams, the girl who had driven me crazy.

"This can't be true!" I thought. I pinched myself but to my delight, the beautiful redhead was still in front of me. I went towards her and said, "Nancy Drew! I can't believe it"

She turned, looking even more gorgeous than I had seen her. I thought that she turned slightly pale at first but almost instantly she turned red. She always looked beautiful when she blushed. The only difference from when I had last seen her was that she had lost her tan but she was still the Nancy Drew I knew. We talked, at first she was fumbling but when I started joking, she regained her cool. She looked so cute, asking me to become formal; it was almost as if she was trying to provoke me to do something. I hugged her, I just couldn't help it and when she returned my hug, I felt as if I would burst with happiness. I was thrilled by her hug. I just had to tell her that I loved her, I did that……maybe it was the biggest mistake of my life. She backed away saying that she love someone else……I felt like hitting myself for being so hasty…..at least I could have watched her beautiful figure for some more time…….at least I could have inhaled that familiar scent of her perfume for a few more minutes….but NO……..I had to be an idiot…..I had to tell her about my love………..

Damn it……….damn you drew for hounding my life…….damn you for looking so gorgeous……….damn you for smiling at me when I joke……..damn her boyfriend for stealing her from my life, what did she say his name was? Ned? Yeah! Damn you Ned………damn myself….she has gone….she probably won't ever see me again……….I would just say one thing: that Ned guy is lucky to be loved by a girl like her.

**Ah! Writing this made me soooooooooo sad (lol) Ok guys! Reviews, I want reviews. Tell me whether I should write any more fanfics or not.**


End file.
